Internet access has become an integral part of life for nearly all residences and businesses. For some businesses a service disruption can create issues, impacting earnings, customer relations, services, operations, productivity, and market value. The impact of a service disruption on a business ranges from a minor inconvenience to an inability to perform business tasks. Service disruptions may result from physical layer failures including, for example, bent fibers, disconnected fibers, transceiver failures, distortion, jitter, wander, high power level, chromatic dispersion, interface card failures, interference, short circuits, loss of light in fibers, or sliced cabling. These service disruptions are known as layer 1 defects.